1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices which facilitate entry and exit of watercraft. More specifically, this invention relates to the field of devices which assist a person in the water to reenter the watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Boating on rivers is a recreational activity which is becoming increasingly popular. For example, one of the thrills of whitewater river boating is the challenge of maneuvering a watercraft through stretches of rapids. It is not uncommon for passengers to fall out of or be thrown out of a boat while traversing the rapids. It is also pleasurable to enjoy quiet stretches of a river by swimming or diving from a boat. The watercraft typically used for boating may include inflatable rafts, dories, aluminum fishing boats, catarafts, pontoons, kayaks and canoes.
It is often difficult for a person in the water to reenter a watercraft without the assistance of a person in the craft. Watercraft may have high sides which may be very slippery when wet. This is particularly true of inflatable watercraft which are used when traversing whitewater. It is not uncommon for persons in the water to require the assistance of other passengers when reentering the watercraft. Solo boaters have a particularly difficult problem as there is no one to assist them to reenter the boat.
One method for assisting people out of the water is to throw them a line and pull the person to the boat. The person in the water then either pulls themself into the boat or is helped into the boat by a passenger. A disadvantage of this method is that it requires the assistance of a person in a boat, and, therefore, this method is not suitable for solo boaters. This method is also not suitable for rescuing persons while traversing rapids when passengers in the craft must steer or row to avoid water hazards. A line trailing from a boat is also likely to become snagged, which may cause the person holding the line to be pulled overboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,630, issued Apr. 12, 1994, discloses an inflatable rescue ramp for reentering watercraft. This patent is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The ramp creates a large protrusion from the side of the watercraft. Such a ramp is not suitable for use while boating through whitewater as its large size may cause it to snag on water hazards. Such a large protrusion also makes the watercraft very difficult to maneuver. The ramp is also not readily accessible in an emergency, as the ramp must be inflated before use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,236, issued Dec. 24, 1991, discloses a ladder system with a flexible ladder and a separate canister. The ladder is released by pulling on a lanyard attached to the canister. This patent is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The ladder is attached to a point on the boat, and the canister is separately attached to a boat railing. Thus, three attachment points are required on the boat. Such a design creates numerous hazards for the whitewater boater as the lanyard extending from the canister may catch on a water hazard, accidentally releasing the ladder and creating a greater hazard. Some watercraft also typically do not have railings from which such a canister could be hung. The canister is preferably made of plastic, and the size and hardness of the canister is a further problem because the canister could create a hazard for persons in the watercraft, cause injury to a passenger, catch on a water hazard or, if crushed, puncture the sides of an inflatable watercraft. If the canister is mounted inside the boat, the ladder may not be readily accessible by persons who wish to reenter the watercraft. Such a ladder unit may also not allow access to the craft when the craft is overturned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,817, issued Mar. 14, 1989, discloses a hidden ladder unit mounted in the stern of a hard-hulled boat. The ladder unit is disposed in a housing having a front door. This patent is incorporated by reference in its entirety. A difficulty with such a hidden ladder unit is that the unit cannot be mounted onto an inflatable watercraft. Thin walled or single walled watercraft also may not have sufficient room for the housing of the ladder unit to be mounted to the boat without creating a protrusion on the inside or outside of the boat hull. If the housing is mounted inside the boat, the ladder may not be readily accessible by persons who wish to reenter the watercraft, and the housing may create a hazard for passengers and may cause injury. If the housing is mounted on the outside of the hull, it may catch on a water hazard or interfere with persons trying to reenter the boat. The housing could also puncture an inflatable watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,945, issued Feb. 22, 1994, discloses a ladder for an inflatable boat which is supported by a flexible saddle. The ladder is made from rigid plastic and has a T-shaped structure which projects outward from the boat when in use. When the ladder is retracted, it projects transverse to the edge of the boat. Such a hard ladder also be a hazard for passengers when boating and may not allow access to the boat when the boat is overturned.
The instant invention of a collapsible recreational and emergency ladder is readily accessible from the outside of a watercraft and may be quickly deployed in an emergency. A releasable fastening mechanism prevents the ladder from being accidentally deployed. The size and shape of the ladder may be adjusted to suit different types, sizes and styles of watercraft, including inflatable watercraft. The ladder may optionally be stored in a soft-sided container which protects the ladder from being accidentally deployed and which provides a cushion between the ladder and passengers or the side of the craft.